A Journey to the East
by Lichtherz
Summary: This is an AU in which Malik is a monk and Altair a sassy demigod who will change Maliks life.
1. Chapter 1

A Journey to the East

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
This is an Adaption of 'Journey to the West' with Sun Wu Kong.

_

Drums of war and cries of victory echoed through the rocky plains. Once more had the army of Sultan Baybars claimed victory. It had been just a small village, barely worth talking about, but a victory was a victory.  
In the ruins of the village there was barely any life left. Men that had tried to withstand the troops were now merely heads being stacked upon spears in the blood-painted sand. The birds would feed upon those corpses lying around for a while.

Beneath some of the stones, a few days after the attack, a young boy rose. His left arm was nothing more than a bloody mess and he was close to death. But a will of iron jerked his body up and forward. Sheer will kept him going forward, beyond the once safe walls of the village. The boy didn't know where he wanted to go, yet he kept going.  
When he was in the middle of the desert, he lost consciousness once again.

Weeks later, Malik awoke in the citadel of a strange group of people. Mostly men, very similar to monks roamed this place. Part of them had come with a caravan and had picked up the boy and nursed him back to health. Somewhere between life and death, when Maliks body had been strong enough, they had decided to cut off the arm that had become useless, otherwise that arm might have killed Malik with infection.  
These men were familiar with the ancient art of Arabian medicine. There had been no possible way of the boy dying with them there.

Just the question that remained in the boy's head was the same as most survivors might ask. 'Why am I still alive'. And to find out about this, he would need to keep on living.

"You have been nursed back to health now for several months, Malik.", the elder of the monks explained. He had invited the boy for a walk through the small garden they had been planting here. It was the only fertile patch of soil among the barren rocks.  
"Now you can chose whether you want to leave us or stay with us. It may be hardly bearable what you have gone through. Remember, the past is something that is already been taken by someone. But the future lies in your hands."  
"I don't know yet...I just wished.. my brother would have made it too.", Malik assumed that Kadar, his younger brother, had died. The memories of the day of the attack were fuzzy. It seemed that his subconscious mind was trying to avoid these kind of memories. Maybe it was better, so.

"Let me give you advice, young boy.", the elder began. "...when you are to go outside the world, it is better to not do that unarmed. Much less without any experience at all. So let's make a deal. You live among us until you are strong enough to live by yourself. And then you go outside and do something for our brotherhood."  
"And what is that?"  
"The time will come where this will be clear.", the old man laughed with his hoarse voice.

The years passed by, and Malik was not only very smart when it came to study Philosophy, Herbalism, Latin, English and other subjects, but very skilled with the sword, despite him being left with only one arm, thus being given the name 'Al-Sayf', the sword.  
His first name had been the nearly the only thing he had been able to keep from the time before the attack.

The time of his department had arrived. He had grown to be a handsome young man and there was nothing the monks could teach him. He was free to go where he wanted. The elder from back then had died. But the vow still remained.  
During his studies, Malik had learnt about alot of mysteries of the world and he wanted to visit some of them really badly, writing his own books and sharing knowledge with the people.

Of course the fire of revenge burnt vividly within his mind. There was no night and no day where he did not wish to avenge the death of his village. But there was only so much he could do with his single arm. And if he was to sacrifice his life in a battle with the mighty Sultan of Egypt, everything his mentors in the monastery had done would be in vain. It would be like spitting in their faces.  
And this was a thing Malik didn't want.

For the first few weeks, Malik wandered around aimlessly. Every now and then he went to a village to refill on his provisions and get to know other people. Back in these days, most villages were a micro cosmos for themselves, not caring all that much about politics as long as there was enough food and water as well as a shelter.  
Everything would be the same like it always has been.  
Tradition was the reason why people would feel save.

However, when Malik came to rocky plains, with larger rocks placed here and there like god had emptied the sand from his sandal right here, he was met with something unnatural.

First, it was just a soft brown feather touching his head and he blinked and caught the quite large feather. He looked at it for a brief moment, puzzled. Then he looked above and more feathers came into his view.  
Thousands of feathers now sailed down from the sky. And where the cloud of feathers was the thickest, a body was falling down. It was a man with receding wings! Against the sun, Malik could not make out the man, he just saw enough to make out the frame. But it really looked like he or she had wings and they were melting and spreading over the plains.

Malik felt reminded of the tale of Icarus and his father Daedalus that had tried to flee Creta... or had it been another greek island? Well, while Daedalus managed to escape, Icarus got too close to the sun and how Icarus might have fallen, this was just how Malik had always pictured it... what he saw now.  
Was he dreaming, he wondered? With a low 'thud', the winged body landed somewhere between the rocks. Malik quickly ran up to the body. If he was dreaming or not, he would not find out what this was all about.

It was indeed a man. A young man at his late 20s, if Malik was guessing right. He had short light brown hair and seemed to be unconscious, but in pain. The last feathers now detached from his back and left two angry scars. Still mesmerized, Malik knelt down beside the strange man and checked if he was alive.  
He was still breathing... then there was heartbeat. The monk looked up to the sky to see from where the guy might have fallen from. A floating island? What a silly thought and Malik slapped himself mentally for having thought of that.  
But a winged man? The scars indicated that these wings had not been artificial. In the story of Icarus, the wings had been crafted - with wax and feathers.  
So many questions, so few answers.

Seeing that he would get no answers like that, Malik decided to take care of this man and maybe nurse him back to health to get answers. His curiosity just commanded him to do so. And so he packed the stranger and about 20 minutes later, he was sitting with him in the safety of a wall of a rockface by a waterhole. Malik had set up a makeshift camp made by two larger blankets. One for the strange man to lie upon and another one to to create some shade. It would still take a while until the sun would set and it was pretty hot in the bare sunlight.

Malik twirled one of the nice feathers in his hand. He wanted to keep that one, but for now he cloaked himself in thought about the other man. What was he going to do? Should he actually treat the wounds? What was the right thing to do?  
What if the winged man attacked him?

He concluded that if they stayed here, it was going to turn out badly either way. He had not enough food to feed both of them, even if the guy turned out to be a good person. The black haired man groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose.  
Malik decided to build a construction to carry the winged man to the next village or town. That bastard owed him a few answers!

Several days later, consciousness dawned on the winged man. First, his eyelids fluttered, then his vision cleared.  
"Have you finally woken up?"  
In the meantime, Malik had managed to bring him to the next town. The people had given him awkward glances, but had not asked too many questions. Malik was dressed like a somewhat sophisticated scholar in their opinion and you never question a scholar's ways.

"Wh-where am I?", it seemed like the winged man slowly remembered how to speak. His voice was hoarse but other than that sounded nice in Maliks ears.  
"You are in the village of Jayrud. I brought you here when you... landed in the desert.", he glared at the winged man. "And now I want answers. Why have you been there? who are you?"

The winged, now wingless man swallowed with some effort. Malik gave him a mug with water which he downed in one go.  
"I am Altaïr...", he replied, not sure how much to tell the angry man. Also, despite that he had just woken up, he still felt like being hit by an elephant.  
"I doubt you will believe me, but-"  
"It is not up to you to decide whether I believe you or not. Just go and tell me your story, Altaïr.", Malik demanded.  
"Very well..."

Altaïr had fallen out of the realm of the gods and demigods as it turned out. He had been taken those beautiful light brownish wings and could now no longer fly. Malik had tried to dress the wounds as good as possible, with ointment and bandages, but it would take a long time to heal them up and also Altaïr would never be able to fly again.

"Why have they thrown you out? Have you done... something?", Malik assumed that even gods might have some etiquette. Altaïr looked like the kind of guy to trespass rules.  
But the other male just shook his head. "No, it's more like evil gods have taken over the realm... I tried to defend the good guys and that's what you get for overstepping your limits. ...You never told me your name."  
Altaïr pouted and looked at the black haired male.  
"Malik. ...I am a scholar from the west. I'm just something like a wandering monk. I have not found my place yet, I guess."

Awkward silence spread between the two until Altaïr belly grumbled.  
"Guess you're hungry. Wait here, I'll bring you something.", Malik offered and got out of the room.  
This gave Altaïr some time to rest and also focus his thoughts. He looked the room and wondered where he would be going from here. Certainly, he was not going to stay like that.

"Already up?", Malik furrowed his eyebrows as he entered the room again, a tray with food in his one arm. Altaïr stood by the window and looked outside. He didn't care if he was naked, safe for the bandages. "Put at least some clothes on."  
The monk huffed and put the tray onto the only table inside the room. "There are children and women around this place. They shouldn't see you like that."  
Altaïr made a face but obeyed reluctantly. He didn't want to annoy his new friend, for he had brought him food. As soon as he wore the robe he was given, he sat at the table and downed the food. It was rice, some vegetables and roasted chicken. Actually, one of the plates had been for Malik, he had gotten hungry too, but instead of eating himself he just watched how the other male downed everything as if it were nothing.  
"You really /were/ hungry.", he pointed out.  
"Mh...Do you have more?"  
"What exactly are you?", Malik took the now empty tray and wondered if the family – where they had found hospitality – wouldn't be angry if they ate their storages empty.  
"...Did I forget to tell you? I'm a demigod. I tend to eat more than you mortals."  
"...mortals.", Malik was torn between liking and disliking Altaïr. This guy was simply too much for him.

"Here, another plate. But that's it for today. These people here can afford only so much. After all, they were not prepare... to host a demigod.", Malik rolled his eyes.  
"Fine with me.", and with that, Altaïr downed one more plate, this time a bit slower.  
Malik watched the demigod eating once more. Then his gaze wandered towards the window. "We need to leave soon. When do you think will you be ready for that?"  
"Mh... tomorrow? Tomorrow after dinner, then we can go."  
"Mh. Let me see your wounds, okay?"  
"Do they look bad?"  
Malik unwrapped the bandages. The two scars were still in an angry red. Cautiously, he poked those bits. "Does it hurt?"  
Altaïr hissed and rested his forehead against the table.  
"Guess this is a yes. But when you say we can go...", Malik really had a bad conscience about their stay here. It was not planned and they were just a nuisiance to those people here. Even when he tried to be helpful.

"Do you plan to go a certain place? Altaïr asked the next day as they made their way out of the village.  
"No... not really.", Malik sighed.  
"Then we could as well be going east."  
"Why, is there something?"  
"Uh... I have once heard a legend. There might be something cool, in the east.", Altaïr put on a sheepish grin.  
As there were no alternatives, Malik agreed on going east. It wouldn't hurt. Just... "How far in the east do you plan to go?"  
"Uhm...The land of the golden lotus."  
"Golden lotus?", the monk furrowed his brows.  
"Yeah. When we reach the water, we're there."

Malik thought for a moment. Then it made click.  
"China?!"  
"Is this what you call the land of the golden Lotus?  
"Yes – but are you nuts? These are thousands and thousands of miles! Do you have any idea where we are?"  
"Uhm... we are in the realm of the fertile crescent."  
"Almost. But yeah. You seem to forget we have both no wings!"  
"What's your problem? You didn't seem to have any other plans, so what would such a little trip hurt?"  
"It's just too far! Also, the Chinese don't really like our kind. They call us the 'long nosed people'."  
"So what?", Altaïr shrugged. He had to admit that he started to like Malik. Just when he got so angry, yet returned such sharp answers!  
Malik, on the other hand, started to regret that he had picked up Altaïr. Yet, he had to admit that there were things he had wanted to see in China. The palaces and artwork of the Chinese were quite famous. Also their writings and silk. It was such an amazing empire... Then again, they were fierce. And known for them looking down on other folks. This was going to be quite the problem. He should see if Altaïr was able to fight... or at least run away.

"And even if they hate on your guys, you didn't seem to be the person to take concern on this.", Altaïr continued. "Alas... you are right when you say it is a long way to China. We should get help."  
Malik frowned.  
"I have seen caravans travelling forth and back from here to China. I think you humans call it 'silk road'. We could ask a nice merchant to let us tag along. I have seen from above how those poor merchants are often attacked. The silk road is not an easy path. And telling from the sword on your belt, you can fight."  
The black haired male sighed deeply. "Well fine...", when he thought about it, it was not like he had other things to do with his life. There was just something incredibly odd about Altaïr and his ideas.

The closest station of the silk road was in Palmyra, where the two found a friendly man with a big belly and his young wife, getting ready for the journey to the East. It was quite a puzzle to Altaïr, how such a cute young girl was married to such an old and fat man. The man /was/ really nice and all, but still… it was odd.  
The man's name was Djadi and he was well experienced on the silk road. Yet, he couldn't deny either that there had been alot of robbery across the silk road. It was just because every damn robber know where the silk road was, it was simply a pest.  
"So, you're very welcome to accompany me."  
"That's great. All we need it a bit of food and a resting place. In China however we will part ways... presumely."  
"May I ask what your business is in the land of the dragons?"  
"Hmm...", Altaïr was not sure.  
"We want to go there because we're interested in their culture and knowledge.", Malik was a scholar after all.  
"...Very well. You are in luck. I just need to get my caravan ready and then we will set off.", caravan was almost exaggerated. It was 3 camels of which were two fully packed and one of them was pulling a cart with big sturdy wheels. The cart was actually mainly for his wife but even there were goods stored already.  
"Usually my caravan is not made for two additional men... but maybe we can make some space on the back of the cart. After all you guard my precious cargo."

Malik was quite excited about the voyage. He would be getting out of here and get into foreign countries. It was not entirely against his will, especially when he saw what reward it would be. Maybe it was not so bad having met Altaïr.  
"But how will /you/ fight, Altaïr?", Malik looked up and down Altaïr. When he had fallen from the sky he had nothing more on him than torn clothes.  
"Uh... I used to have multiple weapons...", Altaïr felt the back of his neck getting sweaty and he looked up at the sky.  
"You need something to help this man. I won't do all the work for you."  
"Hm, well...", he looked around for help, then found a long wooden stake. "This will do, ok?"  
"You're joking, right?"

The first part of the route however went through barren, boring land. Desert and half-deserts made most of the environment. Near the Caspian Sea, robbers attacked them.  
Djadis new bodyguards were able to dodge the attack. During the battle, Altaïr was able to trade his wooden stake for a real sword.  
The last of the robbers was about to run away. It was just a young boy, barely older than 12. Still, Altaïr went after him and cut his head from his shoulders.  
"Was that necessary?", Malik snapped.  
"He might have grown up to become a fullblown robber. Better kill him while we can.", Altaïr wiped his sword on the corpse and ignored Maliks glare.  
Malik huffed, and after a while, turned away from Altaïr.

In Samarqand Malik preferred to part from Djadi and Altaïr. He was fed up with Djadi's unnatural happiness and of how much of a jerk Altaïr was.  
He walked down to the Registan place, where the three madrasah were housed. A madrasah was a sort of University for Islamic culture. It was just the place to go for him as he loved places where wisdom gathered.  
Each of the madrasah were beautiful buildings with colourful mosaic tiles in the front. Also, other students walked in and out of the buildings, their eyes filled with understanding and brilliance of the mind.

Altaïr on the other hand was not really interested in the culture of the people, nor their wisdom. It was nothing compared what was offered in the realm of the gods. And he had sworn to go back.  
... if it had not been for the sweets! He loved the food that the mortals made. Djadi sold some of his goods to buy good food for his wife and himself. Altaïr stayed with the two of them at their market stand. The market of Samarqand was buzzing with people of all sorts of culture.

Suddenly, a small white mouse came up and stole Altaïrs apple and ran off. Altaïr cursed and ran after the small creature. He was having none of that shit!  
As he cornered the damn thing in an alley, the mouse grew larger in size and deformed.  
Even when Altaïr had come from heaven and had seen some things, he was baffled for a moment.

"Finally I found you... you filthy bastard.", the 'mouse' said. Now it was a man with white hair and a large sword. It was not a fully grown man – more like a 9 year old boy and with large mouse ears. A mischievous smirk graced the man's face. Women might have found this face attractive. The mouse still had the apple and took a bite of it before tossing it away.  
"Who are you?", Altair replied, trying to stay calm. He also drew his sword – just in case.  
"My name is Kubira. I am one of the twelve heavenly Generals. And I am here to end you.", he took the large blade from his back and slashed at Altaïr.

Altaïr was taken aback and tried to draw his own sword as well. But before that, Kubira lunged at him and nearly sliced him several times. Just when Altaïr fell to the ground, he got an idea and quickly grabbed some sand he tossed at Kubiras face.  
It worked, because Kubira cursed and rubbed his eyes. This gave Altaïr enough time to draw his sword and start to defend himself properly.  
Kubira stopped rubbing his eyes soon enough and lunged at Altaïr once again, who was still barely able to dodge the blows. Altaïr was more of a lanky type. His style of fighting didn't need that much of strength usually. Quick and probably unfair hits would be on his repertoire.  
So in this one he was going to lose ground soon.

That was untik Kubira suddenly halted and stared at Altaïr in disbelief. The brown haired man stared back, then both eyes wandered down to Kubiras chest where the tip of a sword was sticking out.  
"You better don't underestimate us humans...", Maliks voice was suddenly heard from behind Kubira and the tip of the sword disappeared with a juicy sound.  
Kubira paled and fell to his knees. "Damned...human!", Kubira cursed with wide eyes, huffing angrily before he vanished into thin air. Only a small grey orb was left behind.

"Need any further help, Altaïr?", Malik looked down at the eagle.  
Altaïr was still speechless about how Malik had saved his life. He mechanically moved forward to pick up the orb, then got up. "Th-thank you... Malik. ... that's the second time now that you saved my life."  
"Don't think too much of it. Come, Djadi must be waiting. And we still want to reach China by the end of the year." 


	2. Chapter 2

A Journey to the East

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
This is an Adaption of 'Journey to the West' with Sun Wu Kong.

_

Even the largest deserts have their merciful places. The Oasis. Kashgar was built upon one of these Oases. Pinyin Shūlè – how the locals called it – was one of the larger cities in the Uyghurian Empire. It was not part of China but would be in several hundreds of years. In this Oasis, many merchants gathered. It was a small surprise how humans were keeping such random places full of life just based on the wish to trade and travel...

"The great Xuanzang passed Kashgar on his Journey. A long time ago he came from China to study the Origins of Buddhism. With only 26 he decided to leave his convent without the consent of the Eldest...Around the time where he lived were many wars going on in the foreign lands.", Malik explained with a certain awe as the outskirts of Kashgar came into view. He felt himself related now that he was about the same age and also had become a wandering monk.

Altaïr just yawned. "Okay, when can we get something to eat?"  
Malik felt like throwing a brick at Altaïr's head. How could he be so ignorant?!

With being so close to the border, Kashgar was a melting pot for many cultures. With being on the silk road anyway.  
Usually, Malik would part from the others to have his own cultural tour through a city now. But this time he was accompanied by Altaïr.  
"And what have I done to deserve that?", Malik complained. He was greatly irritated by Altaïr's presence.  
The latter however just smiled. "I became curious why you always leave us in the cities. Maybe you make... certain acquaintances?"  
"What the hell? I'm a monk! I don't do any of that!"  
"Well, you need to let off steam too. You are just a normal human.", Altaïr continued, his gaze wandering towards Maliks lap. "Unless... you can't anymore."  
Malik blushed furiously. "Altaïr! Did you only follow me to insult me?! If you want to die so badly, you can die right here and now!"  
"Woah, calm down!"

For Altaïr this was proof of just how much Malik needed an outlet... like this. For now he let Malik off the hook and pretended to go back to Djadi and his wife. When Malik was far enough away, he followed him still.

On a busy street, Altaïr kind of lost Malik. A larger carriage drove by, taking Altaïr's sight of Malik. And once the thing was gone, Malik was gone as well. Damn, the demigod mused. But before he wanted to give up, he saw Malik again...  
Altaïr followed suit, not thinking twice.

Malik's way led them both to a dead end on the outskirts of Kashgar. When Malik turned around, Altaïr realised that this was not Malik at all and he was angry with himself and surprised at the same time. What Altaïr saw was all Malik, or better... a copy of Malik. But the face was entirely different. And not only that, it looked pretty unnatural for a human being too. 'Malik' started to grin widely and his hair turned to white. Then the transformation took further and a man quite similar to Kubira stood before Altaïr. Only this time the man was taller and looked more like a monkey.  
Knowing what was going to happen, the latter drew his sword quickly. But he couldn't draw it! Vines had spread from the ground and wrapped themselves around Altaïr's waist and the handle. "Goddammit!", then his legs got wrapped with vines too.  
"This time you won't be able to run...", the monkey said.

Two thin trees came out of the ground like spears and Altaïr's wrists got tied to them also by vines. Fake-Malik took the sword gently from Altaïr's belt. He led the blade towards Altaïr's throat but froze in mid-air.  
"You better release him now, before I get really angry.", Malik had come – once again – to save Altaïr. "Seriously, why do I always need to save you?"  
"I... I don't know."  
Malik had noticed that he had been followed by Altaïr. But then he had also noticed when the fraud had come to interfere.

The fake-Malik however was not going to give up that easy. He released Altaïr and just when he got enough distance between Maliks blade and his own throat, he shot his vines again to grab the both of them. Both dodged the attack and Malik lunged at the fraud.  
"Why did you try to look like me... and who are you?"  
"Call me Makora. And the other part is none of your business."  
"Yes it is. You tried to take my face!", Malik angrily said and punched Makora square into the face. Now he was involved because Makora tried to copy him, which had angered Malik.  
Makora tried to defend himself, using Bamboo that shot from the ground, but Malik was too quick for him.

Altaïr however, stood for a brief moment clueless to whether or not he should pick up the sword Makora had dropped. Then he took out the Dark Grey orb of Kubira and focussed on it. Then, Kubiras sword was in his hand.  
"Malik, duck!", he yelled and performed a large stroke with Kubiras sword. The stroke cut through the air, pushing the air further and creating something like a crescent shockwave.  
Just seconds after Malik actually ducked, the shockwave passed over Maliks head and beheaded Makora.

"Goddammit Altaïr, you could have beheaded /me/!", Malik angrily snarled as Makora dissolved into dust, leaving behind an emerald green orb.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, you're not. And now I tell you that, I have enough of you! You are ignorant, you insult me and you are a constant nuisiance!"  
"...Then why do you keep saving me before guys like him?", Altaïr carefully walked around Malik and picked up the orb. Kubiras sword had turned back into an orb again too.  
Malik intensely looked for words. But as he could not find an answer in his heart or mind, he just growled. "I don't know. At least try and change, okay? Try not to be arrogant."  
"... I could try.", Altaïr said, lowering his gaze in guilt.

"A-anyway, there is something I want to give to you. ...You deserve that.", Altaïr gave Malik the orbs. "They were left behind when you killed Kubira – that mouse thing... and now the green was Makora. And they can be weapons if you know how to use them properly. They are also a trophy, if you will."  
"I don't want a trophy.", Malik grunted and shoved Altaïr's hands away.  
"Take the grey one. Please. ... I want to see if a mortal could actually... wield them."  
Malik rolled his eyes and took the grey one. After just a brief moment he gave it back but Altaïr stopped him.  
"Hold it... and focus on it."

Kubiras sword reappeared now in Malik's hand. The black haired male lifted his eyebrows. He had to admit that this seemed kind of useful... "Okay, I will take this one. But when I got this, what will you have? Needless to say that you are pretty useless with that sword. Have you ever fought up there?", Malik nodded towards the sky.  
"Uh... it was kind of different style of battle.", Altaïr picked up his sword and properly put it back to his belt. "But I had two daggers."  
"Then wouldn't that be better? I am certain I won't always be there to save your bum."  
"... Weapons are expensive. And I don't want to bother Djadi with this."  
Now this was new. Altaïr didn't want to... bother someone? Why was Malik the only one being bothered by that bloke?

After having met up with Djadi again, the Caravan went further East until they were stopped by a blockage of the road.  
A large white Bull stood with a similarly large instrumental horn in the middle of a road and seemed to not care at all about the newcomers. It was calmly chewing on some grass. Unfortunately, there was no way to the right or to the left. It was a mountain path with pines everywhere. Also the climate had changed. It was much colder now.  
"Would you be so kindly and help me with that?", Djadi said to his bodyguards as they stood watching the massive animal. Djadi was a bit scared. "I-I mean, I know I hired you to fight off robbers... maybe it will be fine enough if you could distract this beast and lead it away?"

"I will try this one. Malik, you can stay behind... be my backup perhaps if things go wrong...? Thank you.", Altaïr was aware that sometimes things went wrong with him around. But he wouldn't stop trying.

"You can't pass here.", the bull said as Altaïr got closer. For a brief moment, Altaïr was surprised but then he saw the calm golden eyes of the bull. No doubt, it was one of /them/.  
"I'm not here to torment you. Don't worry, traitor...", the bull huffed.  
"Then what is...?", Altaïr was glad that for once he could talk calmly with one of the heavenly generals.  
"The Queen Mother of the West is on the Jade Lake. You mustn't trouble her."  
"We just want to get past. We have come all the way from Palmyra. Uh... from the Mediterranean Sea."  
"Well, then go back there."  
"It's too far.", Altaïr pouted. "Don't you know another way? We don't want to trouble the Queen mother of the west."

The 'Queen Mother of the West' was a goddess known from ancient times. She and her counterpart, the King Father of the East, were the couple ruling over China. Many cultures were formed to worship the Queen Mother. She was not only often accompanied by many animals such as the ninetailed fox but also a tiger and a dragon were guarding her throne. In her garden would grow the peaches of immortality which would grow fruit only every 9000 years.  
Yet, she was not only known as giver of life but also had a very destructive side...

Now, Altaïr was not too keen about seeing the Queen Mother.  
"Actually I should deliver you to her.", the bull seemed to be smiling. "But she really is not in a condition to meet anyone."  
Altaïr blushed and looked to the ground, obviously ashamed over something.

"Altaïr, how long more do we have to wait until you shoo that bull?", Malik asked, not having heard anything.  
"We can't take this route, Malik. L-let's try the other way...", Altaïr shoved Malik back to the Caravan, where Djadi waited patiently.

Taking a detour further south, the Caravan reached the ruins of the ancient city Jiaohe. It had not been too long after Jiaohe had fallen. Most of the buildings were still good...

"I will camp outside. These ruins are too creepy.", Djadi complained. "You can go visit there if you want, but I will remain here."  
The merchant had already lit a campfire and he and his wife had sorted out more things to stay the night as the sun surely set.  
"I'm curious for those ruins...say Altaïr, will you join me?", Malik asked with a small grin. He took a torch from the campfire.  
"Uh... okay?"  
"Be careful, there might be robbers inside.", Djadi warned. "I will blow the horn when we get visitors. Make sure to be back by then."

The ruins were a huge complex of a variety of buildings accompanying a larger building – presumably the palace of Jiaohe. The buildings were made of red-yellowish sandstone, chiseled with nice carvings. Scattered all over the place was sand and larger stones. It looked like the desert was slowly but surely eating away the ancient city, leaving nothing but crumbs.  
Malik and Altaïr stepped inside the palace.

Everything was coated with a thick layer of dust. There were lovely paintings on the wall depicting some primitive mythology, then torn curtains, rugs here and there. It looked like it was frozen in time. Still items of daily usage could be found. Those of less value anyway, because obviously robbers had indeed found their way in.  
Whenever the two found a dresser, chairs or anything minor it was basically torn apart as if some wild force had opened it clumsily and taken whatever was to its liking.

Here and there, there were dissolving scrolls of papyri scattered over the floor. Then a broken cup made from clay. A small doll which was barely recognisable. All seemed to have been left in great hurry.

"Altaïr... who the hell are you really?", Malik suddenly asked. "You fell from the sky and all. I got that, but what about these guys who want to kill you? Be honest."  
"Uh...Malik, I...", Altaïr looked rather insecure.  
"If you don't talk to me I can't help you."  
And obviously Altaïr needed Maliks help. Altaïr had been unable to do anything to the Heavenly Warriors without Maliks help.

"Malik...", Altaïr still battled within himself. Thought things through.  
But before Altaïr could make his move, a shot of Wind bolted through the hall, destroying some already broken vases in the process.  
"Finally I found you, imbecile...", an unearthly voice said.

A centaur entered the room. If Malik had not already seen to many strange things happening ever since Altair had fallen from the sky, he might have pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. "Could you leave the room? I was just having a conversation with my... friend here.", Malik casually demanded.  
"He is not your friend. Never will be.", the centaur snarled and took the large fan from his back to send another shockwave into Altaïr's direction. Altaïr had been able to dodge that blow, but then got a good kick into his stomach by one of the horse feet.  
Malik had not expected the centaur to move so fast and felt unsettled. He drew his sword.

"I'd rather not interfere, mortal.", the horseman sneered.  
"Don't tell me what to do.", Malik growled and lunged towards the centaur.  
The centaur seemed to be an equal opponent. Yet, Malik had just one arm and the centaur had two arms and four legs. It was a rather uneven battle.  
Altaïr coughed and stumbled after he had gotten up. Then he rushed to help Malik, drawing his own sword.

It looked almost like dancing, the way Malik and Altaïr set their rhythm to dodge and attack the horseman. They were in perfect harmony despite their quarrels so far.  
"I don't even understand why you protect this imbecile, mortal.", the centaur asked between the blows. He used a fan for a weapon but the fan was pretty durable.  
"That is none of your business.", by now Malik knew that with their current tactic they could not defeat the centaur. They had to think of something else. But what?

It was Altaïr who had the solution. When the centaur had been unaware, he had gotten on the horseback and used his scarf to blindfold the centaur. Unfortunately where Altaïr sat was something like a blind spot. "Damn you! Let go!"  
Malik used the moment and reinforced his sword with the grey marble of the mouse. It had been just a quick idea but it worked. The sword got slightly larger and started to glow as it pierced through the centaurs chest, through the heart.

Altaïr got from the centaur's back as the creature sunk into itself losing the fight.  
"...That's that.", Altaïr carefully said.  
"You will pay for that...", the centaur breathed his last words.

"That was annoying.", Malik sheathed his sword. "Now back to our conversation. ...What the hell is this all about?"  
"...", Altaïr was still unwilling to answer this question. But then he concluded that he could tell at least a bit. "These ...things that keep attacking me are the twelve Generals of the Celestial court. They come in different shapes and each has their designated weapon and... element. It is some sort of magic."

Altaïr had been about to tell more, but then the horse body jerked and started to move by itself while the limbless human part hung from the front. It looked rather creepy. After the moment of surprise, Altaïr simply pierced several times where he assumed the horse heart would be.  
"...Figures this one had more than one heart.", he frowned.  
Malik just stared at the now limb body as the body dissolved and formed into a light purple marble.

"W-well now...ugh... they use magic. Actually they are really to protect the royal family.", Altaïr continued his explanation. "Now they come down to earth to attack me obviously. Even after I lost my wings they see a threat in me."  
The eagle huffed.  
Malik picked up the marble and focussed at it to know what this one was good for. The fan appeared. "Well, have you ever been a threat to them? Or maybe to the royal family?"

Altaïr was still silent. He was unsure if he should really answer this. Or how to do best. He knew that when these Generals didn't keep their mouth shut, Malik would probably hear it from them.  
"M-malik... can I regard you as a friend?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A Journey to the East

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
This is an Adaption of 'Journey to the West' with Sun Wu Kong.

_

"Malik, can I regard you as my friend?"  
"Who else would be your friend? You're really an idiot. I fight these monsters for you and you still ask if I am your friend.", Malik rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sorry.", Altaïr lowered his head.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.  
"I did some awful things back home in the Celestial realm. It started when I went to the court to steal the peaches of immortality. These peaches grow every 1000 years on the tree inside the garden of the Queen Mother of the West. Usually those peaches will be used for the gods to refresh their immortality.  
I wanted for my people and myself to become gods too. We were just mortals in the Celestial realm. More, we were just poultry. Because every time those peaches are used, the Queen gives a banquet. And part of the banquet is several of my people served with fresh lemon."  
Altaïr took a moment to let that sink in.  
"Anyway, when I stole those peaches the banquet could no longer be held. And when I ate one of those peaches I got this human like shape with wings and became a demigod.  
Then, the Queen mother got angry enough.  
She took me by my wings and ripped them out.  
The next thing I knew was when I woke up at the farmer's house after you saved me."

"Altaïr... that is now awful. You wanted to save your people.", Malik said after a while. "I'm sorry I kept prying it out of you... it must have been horrible."  
The eagle said nothing. He felt the place itch where his wings had been and felt like he had been chewed and spat out. Before now he had been trying to forget. What was more, he kept worrying about his people.  
His people, that were all sorts of birds. Turkeys, Budgies, Parrots, Doves, Chicken, Hummingbirds, Peacocks, all of them. He had just been the eagle to watch over them.

"Just... when they are immortal gods anyway, why do they need the fruits?", Malik frowned.  
"I don't know.", Altaïr shrugged. "I guess this is some sort of rejuvenation."  
"Then when you took all the peaches from them, does that not mean that they got weakened?"  
"Possibly. The Queen Mother was powerful enough to rip my wings.", Altaïr made a face. "...Can we go back to Djadi now? I'm getting hungry."

Back at Djadi, things were calm. The merchant and his wife had retreated into the cart to sleep yet the campfire was still burning and a few items of food had been left behind.  
Altaïr grabbed one of the food sticks and ate right away, making a happy face. When he was honest with himself now he felt better after having told Malik everything about himself.  
Malik sat next to him and took some of the bread as well as the bottle of Raki Djadi had left for them.  
"How does it feel being human? It must be nice to be able to fly..."  
"It is indeed.", Altaïr gave a sad smile. "I hope I will get my wings back... when we made it to the Forbidden city. The royal family of the golden lotus stands in connection to those from the Celestial realm. Bet they have alot of /magical/ stuff. Holy wine and Sacred Bamboo."  
Malik wondered if this was going to be the part where their paths parted.

"By the way... do you want the marble of that horse thing?"  
"Hm?"  
"It might be helpful to not be completely unarmed. I know you have one sword but ...see, it is better to improve your possibilities."  
"Okay. Maybe you are right. There will be more coming and I don't want to be a problem. By the way his name was Indara."  
"Like /Indus/?"  
"Yes. The names of all those Generals should be well known. Their tale is connected to Hinduism and Buddhism. It all started when the Jade Emperor called all the animals to give them a gift. In the end 12 appeared. These very ones that were now the Generals.  
If we wanted, we could as well release those guys from the marbles again. It would be a bad thing though."  
Malik nodded. He had never heard of this tale. Not really anyway. From what he had studied now he was not even sure what was true, what was myth. When it had come to Hinduism based myths, he had thought of them as metaphors anyway.

"Could you not have been the 13th animal? How old are you anyway?"  
Altaïr chuckled. "This story had taken place long before. It would have been my ancestor eagle unable to follow the call for this gift. But this is alright I guess. Most immortals don't seem to have offspring either. So if my ancestor had been able to make it, I would not have existed.  
Now things are not going to bad actually. If I had my place down here I would stay here. But I am an Eagle. I need to soar through the air."  
"Then the wind marble here should be suiting you now."  
"...True.", Malik had a point there. Maybe if they could strike down all the Generals, they could split the marbles. Malik will get to have 6, so will Altaïr.

It occurred Malik that humans also ate birds. All sorts of them. Or hunted them down for pretty feathers.  
"Yeah I know. And I am also a bird of prey. You humans would probably refer to that as cannibalism. The thing is that with you humans we would be rather fine. But the gods are ... a greater problem. Several times they nearly wiped us out. When a human kills 5 chicken to feed his family and neighbours, a god kill 5 millions to create a feast... even though gods don't need to eat at all to stay alive – apart from those peaches.  
It is really uneven.", Altaïr shook his head. It was a different story.

Next morning, their journey continued. They were reaching Dunhuang, the ancient city at the silk road. And the first larger city to be really Chinese.  
Malik and Altaïr looked in awe around at the buildings as Djadi guided their caravan towards the city's centre.

"I have heard that there is a large lake nearby. Wanna go swimming Altaïr?", Malik asked with a slim smile – which was rare on him. The eagle didn't ask twice and went with Malik there. After all they had been some days through the dry and hot desert. Dunhuang was one of the oasis along the silk road.

The Yueya Quan – Crescent Moon lake – was in the shape of a crescent. A fairly large one at that. Some other people were also swimming or washing themselves off the desert sand there.  
"I should also check on your wounds. It has been a while now, Altaïr."  
"Okay?", Altaïr felt rather uneasy with all the people here. But he decided to remain calm.

"They are still angry scars.", Malik said after having unwrapped Altaïr's torso. Carefully he reached out a hand to touch the sensitive reddened skin. The skin was also peeling at there which was probably caused by the ointment. Malik thought for a bit.  
"Would it be okay for you to wear not a shirt for one day? By evening I could wrap you up once again. But your skin could use some fresh air."  
"...", Altaïr made a shocked and begging expression. "Do I have to? I don't like showing off my skin."  
"Really?", if Malik had not been a male scholar he might have found Altaïr really attractive. Something to not shove out of your bed. "Just for a few hours. You are going to be alright. But for now when I patch it up it will do more damage than actually help."

Now Malik got genuinely nude himself to wash himself at the crescent lake. There was still a towel around his waist. "Want me to wash your back?"  
"...If you have to."  
"Altaïr, it's not like you are going to die. Actually I have never seen you washing yourself or going off to do that. Humans do that alot. And now you have a human body. It needs care."  
"I used to wash myself with my beak.", Altaïr huffed and pouted. Then he flinched as he felt Malik's wet washing cloth wandering over his back.  
Malik was really careful at the wounds.

"You humans are but pathetic at one point. ... You are weak. You need tools do to things for you. When born, you just stumble about the world.", Altaïr laid his head back and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax.  
"But we are very adaptive. When chaos comes, we change so we fit into that chaos.", Malik replied calmly. He just felt mildly insulted.  
"True. ...I have to say that now I walked the earth with my own two feet, I know what this is all about. I-I mean compared to those gods, walking with their special powers."  
"That's right.", Malik dropped the washing cloth into Altaïrs lap. "Your turn now."  
"Uh... okay?", the eagle raised an eyebrow. "I just rub it over your skin, right?"  
"Just the back. And wash it with the water and soap one time, will you?"  
"Okay."

It was the first time for the eagle to wash another person. Birds would take baths. Then there were birds going fishing, even as much as dipping into the water. But for Altaïr, this was completely odd. He wondered if Malik found it enjoyable if Altaïr just mimicked the movements from what he memorised earlier.  
"What is it like to fly?"  
Altaïr realised that Malik had asked him something by the time Malik looked back at him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What is it like to fly, Altaïr?"  
"Uhm...", he picked up the washing of Maliks back once more. "It is nice. You feel the wind beneath your wings. On good flying days you don't have to work hard and you are just enveloped in that lovely warm air as you see just freedom around you. You are the master of the sky. Only you."  
"Ah... nice.", Malik purred lightly. "I wish I could fly... some day."

"Do you think one of those heavenly guards grants that ability?", Malik wanted to know.  
"I don't know. They all have an element to rule over."

While they walked to the Inn where Djadi had told them to go to after their bath, Altaïr bombared Malik with all sorts of questions. Like where he came from, what happened to his parents, his family, if he ever considered marriage, why this was no thing for a scholar, and so on...  
Malik tried to answer as much as he could. He actually enjoyed the attention Altaïr gave him. It was also obvious that Altaïr had opened up himself now that he had said why he was here on earth. In the beginning, Malik had thought him to be arrogant and selfish. Now Altaïr's appearance was more the one of a curious child.

The evening in Dunhuang was a nice one. Everywhere were red and yellow lampions and the air was filled with the buzzing of music from the other Inns and facilities and the chatting of the people. Pretty women were here and there, their intentions obvious.

"Have you ever danced before, Malik?"  
"No...", Maliks cheeks were a bit flustered. Usually he was no man for partying but tonight was different.  
"I find it funny when humans do that. Such silly movements. But... some people are just so good at it. It looks beautiful. Graceful. A bit like uh...like fencing if you may say so. You know, when you are in battle and you actually put some thought into your actions."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. The monks that raised me were often teaching me how important that is to remain calm during battle and actually make it into some sort of art."  
"Art is something good you humans created. Not even the gods could compare.", Altaïr gave a promising smile as they finally reached their destination. "...Would you like to dance?"  
"Uhm. I think I need a partner for a proper dance.", he was not really going to, was he?  
"How about me? I mean, I don't know how but we could try."  
"Altaïr, two men are not really meant to dance together."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, people will...stare at us. And this is the least violent thing they'd do.", he sighed. Chinese, Arabian or whatever, two men dancing was just inappropriate. Though in the pit of his heart, deep down he would have enjoyed dancing with Altaïr. That one time.

The two of them entered the Inn and soon found Djadi and his wife who were just about going to bed. Djadi looked very drunk and his wife had problems getting him upstairs.  
Altaïr helped them and returned to Malik quickly.  
"Drinks and food are on Djadi, he said. I know he is drunk but he is paying all the time for us anyway. Let's enjoy the evening, Malik.", Altaïr smiled brightly, his amber eyes shimmering. He took Malik by the sleeve and dragged him towards one of the tables.  
One of the beautiful service ladies brought them food and rice wine.

"Have you ever been drunk before, Altaïr? Do you even know how to handle that?", Malik frowned. Well, a sip would not hurt. And the wine tasted not too bad even though it was nothing like the Raki from home.  
"Nah, but I will survive. Do not worry, friend."  
And with this, the crescent moon took its cycle towards the next morning.

The next morning came with cold rain. It was iffy for those who had drunk too much the other night, such as Djadi and Altaïr.  
Malik had been reasonable enough to keep himself from too much alcohol. The man sat by the window and watched the rain. Eventually he stretched out his hand and let the drops run down his skin. It was a feeling he had always enjoyed as a child. Like tiny needles gently poking his skin.  
"Auuuugh, my headddd!", Altaïr whined. Malik and Altaïr had to come to share a room in the Inn.  
Malik smiled a bit as he felt a grim pleasure over the other's misery. The eagle experienced a hangover for the first time and behaved like a pregnant woman.

"I warned you."  
"You didn't... and could you turn down the volume of the rain? It'so noisy..."  
"You know, you should try to eat or drink something – and not rice wine. You need to get the alcohol out of your system. Did you know, too much alcohol could kill your brain cells? Not that birds have alot of those..."  
Altaïr made a sour face. Then he threw up into the chamber pot.  
"Yeaa... that would be another way to get it out.", Malik rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back into the room, wiping it off on the small couch he was sitting on. He had been meaning to close the window but fresh air would do Altaïr good.

A few hours later it looked already better for Djadi and Altaïr. Djadi took the remnants of his hangover like a man while Altaïr was still whining. Their journey could continue towards the heart of China. The Great wall was still ahead and all.  
But in the night one of their camels had been killed. Apparently someone had held a grudge against the caravan that was parked in pieces behind the Inn.  
"Had something been stolen?", Malik asked softly.  
"No.", Djadi replied with a grim face. He was not as joyful as usually but the camel was not the only reason to that. "I guess we were lucky here, but obviously I need a spare camel. Such a pity."  
"Should Altaïr and I go and try to find the culprit?"  
"We will be stuck here for a while anyway, so go ahead. But don't get yourselves killed. It is enough that my camel here died."

"Can you try not to throw up again?", Malik assumed by now that Altaïr had drunken more than Djadi.  
"Mmhlegs are wobbly...", he held one hand against the wall and made a miserable face. He had tried to activate his eagle vision to track down the murderer, but every time he did that, he saw everything in the colours of the rainbow besides the trace that clearly went from the dead camel towards the poorer side of town. And using the vision made his normal vision even more blurry and the headache worse.

Malik sighed and tried to help his demigod friend. He held his head and gently massaged the temples, one after another. "Close your eyes and try to relax."  
Perhaps it was not the best idea to stand in the rain like that, but what choice did they have? They were meant to be back on the road by now and now that they were on the mission to find the culprit they had to be back in time when Djadi had found a replacement.

"Better now?", Malik asked after a while.  
"Mmh...", Altaïr still held his eyes closed. He had not wanted Malik to stop. He liked the hand.  
"Then bear with it. We want to arrive China soon.", Malik poked Altaïr's forehead.  
"Okay, okay."

The trace that led towards the poor district of Dunhuang led from there back to the noble district, then back again in circles. Altaïr complained that it was not his fault.  
By early afternoon they were back at the Yueya lake. The lake with the crescent shape.  
The lake glowed in an eerie yellow and the crescent moon above mimicked its shape despite it was not nighttime. Fireflies flew around the lake, then flew away altogether as if pushed away like a curtain, just to reveal a greater force sleeping in the lake.

Then suddenly it seemed like the world was turned upside down. The moon fell into the lake and the lake became an ocean below Malik and Altaïr in which they ungracefully dropped.  
It became dark. The eerie glow disappeared and if Altaïr had reacted one moment too late, both of them would be nothing but mush.

There was a giant white bunny with a big hammer. On first glance it didn't look like much of a threat, even though the eyes were gleaming red.  
"This must be Anteira. No doubt.", Altaïr commented. "This warrior controls the moon and is said to be making rice cake up there."  
"This would explain the early nighttime...", Malik casually said activated the green orb to create a thick patch of algae below them on which they could stand before he drew his sword.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Mmph...", Altaïr was not so happy about the whole ocean thing. He was scared of water and had yelped when he had fallen inside. But the patch was not that much better. He was wet and not quite in the mood for fighting. The hare was to blame for that, Altaïr decided and drew his sword as well as the wind orb.

There was no plan to it, so Altaïr just sent some air shock waves as the bunny. It didn't really work as Anteira shielded itself with the hammer. The sea grew wild.  
Malik in the meantime kept using the plant to get more vines attached to the bunny. The ocean seemed pitless. There was no ground. What else could be left? Attach the bunny to itself?  
"Malik, we need to work together. But I have no plan.", Altaïr shouted over the noise that the waves made. By now, both men tried their best to get onto the white fur of the bunny as the warrior smashed around almost mindlessly with the hammer.  
"I have no plan either. Let's try to go for the head."

Up at the head the bunny did something incredibly stupid. In order to get the two enemies it smacked its own head with the hammer. The result was that Altaïr and Malik were hanging somewhat lower, clutching the soft white fur with their hands while Anteira had knocked itself out and fell over.  
The ocean disappeared and the bunny grew smaller until the light yellow orb was left.

"That was an easy one... kinda...", Malik picked up the orb and looked at it.  
"It was stupid and ungraceful.", Altaïr glared at the orb. He had not liked any part of the fight. At least the rain had stopped now. "I just wanna get dry now. I hate water."  
"Actually quite the opposite. I would enjoy a hot bath.", Malik sighed and put the orb into his pocket. "It's time to get back to Djadi..."


	4. Chapter 4

A Journey to the East

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
This is an Adaption of 'Journey to the West' with Sun Wu Kong.

_

The Great Wall of China stretched from one end to another. Well, of course it was encircling China, defending it against its enemies. But when standing right in front of it you could not really make out where it would start and where it would end. It was simply a massive big huge wall. Little did the people back then know that this construct was even visible from outer space.

The friends reached the Wall in Jiayu guan (Pronounce: Ju-ee-goan). Jiayuguan was the Fortress that guarded the mouth of China. Getting in further into the Fortress was a problems. There were walls everywhere and if Djadi was not a well known merchant around here, the archers on top of those walls would have perforated Malik and Altaïr a long time before they had set foot into the realm of the Golden Lotus as Altaïr had labled China first.  
Even up to at least the 21st century, Jiayuguan had never been destroyed and had successfully fulfilled the role as a guardian of its kingdom.

After having passed this station, the journey went over rather barren land with icy or rocky mountains in the background. Every now and then robbers tried to attack Djadi and his caravan, but with Malik and Altaïr by his side, he was basically invincible.

In Lanzhou they had to cross the yellow river for the first time. There were several bridges but the one that would be large enough for the caravan was under construction, thus they had to take a ferry over the river.  
"This city is beautiful.", Altaïr said.  
"You find everything Chinese beautiful.", Malik had started to feel somewhat homesick. He missed the Mosques. He missed the Oriental Ornaments. He missed the distinguished Cuisine!  
"So?", Altaïr still felt like they were not done with their journey, so the feel of homesickness was not with him. Yet.  
"Yes, I would like to go back some time.", it was a bit ridiculous, so much he had to agree. "What will actually expect us at the end of this journey? We reached China, as you wished so far. What was it you wanted?"

Altaïr couldn't blame Malik. After all it had been several months now since they had left Palmyra. And even though Malik had been a wandering scholar, without Altaïr he might have stayed in the same region for some time at least.  
"The Jade King. He is residing in Beijing, in the Forbidden City. He has some... artifact with which I might be able to retrieve my wings. And you your arm by the way."  
"Say what?"  
"Yes, your left arm.", Altaïr gave a stern expression. "Figures you got used to it but actually you are missing that one. The artifact which I got in mind has the power of rejuvenation. It can restore everything. The problem is just that it is heavily guarded by a dragon."  
"Ah, a dragon...", well, why not? Possibly, the Chinese royalty was just the place to look for dragons. Malik just shook his head slightly. As the name 'Forbidden City' said it, it was forbidden to enter. At least for mortals like him. And even Altaïr could not hope to come up with some sort of disguise. 'Foreigner' was written all over their faces. Malik clearly looked like from the Arabian part of the World, Altaïr... well Altaïr looked somewhat Spanish.

"I do have a plan to enter...", Altaïr announced.  
"Which is what?"  
"I know we don't look anything Chinese that we can slip between them. But... our foreign looks might just be the thing to help us. Either we go to be some sort of travesty. For the Enjoyment of the Chinese court. Or we are like... I mean, you're a scholar and all."  
"And I will enter alone or what?"  
"No, I will turn to my true form and sit on your shoulder.", Altaïr sighed. Without his wings he'd probably look more like some chicken ready for soup in that form.  
"Your true form?"  
"Yeah. I never changed to that because then I am a bit more than vulnerable."  
Malik stared at him, expectantly.  
"Not now, ok? Another time! Not in front of all these people anyway."  
"What a pity.", a small smile crept on Maliks face.

In Xian, Djadi and his two bodyguards parted. It had been a very long time for them to go together.  
"We will not forget you.", Malik said with a smile. He barely opened up to anyone, but even though he had been even disgusted by Djadi's appearance at first he had come to like the obese man.  
"I will neither.", Djadi smiled and gave Malik a big hug which left the poor young man blushing and somewhat disturbed. Djadi also hugged Altaïr. As a bird, the young male would have hugely disliked it but now he hugged Djadi back just as strongly.  
"Maybe we get to meet each other again, who knows?"  
"Y-you always see people twice in your life.", Malik added.  
"Whatever you wish to accomplish now... I wish you the best for it."

Now alone in China, Altaïr and Malik felt completely tossed into a foreign world. Up until now it had always been Djadi providing for their food and a place to sleep. But now?  
They also didn't know the language.  
"But there is a sign saying 'Mosque'.", Malik stated.  
"Now you can read Chinese?"  
"No, it is written in Arabic."  
Altaïr spotted the sign and grimaced. "Oh, okay."

Altaïr was not religious nor could he really read for he had been a bird most of his life now. Maybe Malik would teach him someday. Also he figured that he would be lost without Malik.  
The two of them went to the Big Mosque in Xian, where one of the largest islamic communities in China were located.  
"Do you intent on finding some guy to help us out?"  
"Yes. Obviously at least one man has to be able to understand both Arabic and Chinese."  
"And you think this is written all over their face.", Altaïr snorted.

This mosque was built unlike the mosques in the middle east. It was multiple pavillons with the typical chinese roofs in a very green and very groomed garden. Nevertheless, the prayers were audible up to the front too.  
When Malik turned to wash his feet and face at one of the basins before the entrance, Altaïr was startled.  
"I thought you wanted to just find this ominous person that wants to help us...?"  
"Yes, but this does not mean that I violate the rules of a mosque. And those should be everywhere the same, even here in the far east. ...I know you are an infidel, Altaïr but would you please also at least wash your feet?", Malik was rather strict about it.  
Bewildered, the eagle sat next to Malik and obeyed. As long as he had not to follow other strange rituals and pray to Malik's god, he was fine with it.

Inside the main building were large stripes of carpet lying. Several men were muttering their prayers and bending towards the west – where Mecca was supposed to be. Some of the men also had small beaded chains in their hands from which beads they let slide through their fingers while muttering different or the same prayers.  
Around the room on the walls was not much to see. Here and there were Oriental Ornaments. Without exception, the men here were Chinese.

Malik but blended in with them perfectly as he joined them in their prayers. For Altaïr, Malik had just turned into a complete stranger. "H-hey, I thought you were just a scholar looking for wisdom.", Altaïr whispered.  
Malik just muttered a bit louder and furrowed his brows in concentration which basically translated into 'Shut up Altaïr, I don't want to deal with this now'.

Maybe Malik would be free to 'play' with the silly eagle later, Altaïr concluded, still a bit shocked over the turn of events. He wandered around the room with curious and big eyes, trying not to disturb the others. The Chinese men were audibly praying in Chinese. This made it harder to figure, which one of them would be able to translate Chinese for them.  
Altaïr also concluded that this guy would either have to join their cause or give them good-enough lessons in Chinese so they could continue their Journey to Beijing.

After which felt like ages to poor Altaïr, Malik was finished with his prayers along with the other men and a more casual atmosphere returned to the room.  
Since Altaïr felt like Malik had forbidden him to speak, his loud voice in his head was still wondering 'Where is my Malik? What just happened? What did I do wrong? I want Malik back!', when he realised just how attached he had become. He had taken for granted that Malik travelled along with him. For what he was sure was how he had liked Malik right from the start. Malik looked well-groomed unlike most of the people during this age, also Malik was sort of sophisticated even though he didn't really have a rank or something of sort.  
Then again he was blunt and spoke his mind.  
He really liked Malik...

"It could be easy.", Malik mused and a slight reassuring smile returned to his face. He went to the front and took some paper and ink that were lying there for free use. He wrote in Arabic letters some words and asked Altaïr to hold it up.

And indeed one of the men came over.  
"So, you are looking for a translator?", the stranger asked politely.  
"Yes. You are fluent with both Chinese and Arabic? As you can see, we are tourists. We came with a merchant caravan and now are on our own devices.", Malik gently pushed down Altaïrs arms that still held the sign up.  
Altaïr felt already jealous. The man that had come over looked about Malik's age and both Malik and the man were talking politely and friendly and ... there /was/ something between them.  
"My name is Malik and this is Altaïr. What is your name?"  
"I am Tengfei. Pleasure to meet you."  
"Your Arabic is quite good. Where did you learn?"  
"I learnt in the Great academy of Beijing."  
"But you have never spoken to a native-speaking Arabian?"  
"No."  
"Impressive.", Malik scratched his chin in thought.

Altaïr couldn't take this anymore.  
"Yes, very impressive. Now, can we get out of here?"  
Malik gave Altaïr a warning look for his rude behaviour. They went out of the Mosque nevertheless.  
"I must excuse my friend's rudeness. He is a bit...overworked, I guess? Take it easy, Altaïr."  
As a response he just received a pout.  
"Anyway. We came this far and now we're really tossed into the wild.", Malik said. "We should possibly have learnt Chinese on the way. Then again it is possibly not one of the easiest languages to learn."  
"It is. But it is also a beautiful one. We have 20 words to express the very same thing. It is a question of being poetic.", Tengfei smiled courtly.

"I learnt at least Latin and English beside Arabic. I guess that won't help?", Malik raised his eyebrows. He wanted to be helpful.  
"I could teach you essential things. How long this will take depends on you.", the Chinese explained. "Where will you be heading to, if I may ask? Not many foreigners have come this far."  
"We want to go to Beijing. I am a scholar from Syria and I am very interested in foreign cultures and wisdom."  
"Oh that sounds awesome. You must have come a long way. Scholars are admirable."

With Tengfei, the two of them walked basically all of the afternoon. They went through gardens. Here and there through Xian. Drinking tea. Chatting away.  
But the eagle was bored to death. Sometimes he interrupted the two, sometimes he just yawned and wish they would drop him off so he could sleep somewhere...  
It was torture, so he felt.  
And the bad thing was that the more he tried to interfer and stop the 'flirting' between Malik and Tengfei, the more angry Malik became.

"Altaïr!", Malik shouted angrily.  
Tengfei was lying next to him with a bleeding head. Altaïr had thrown a stone against the man's head.  
"Altaïr! How do you think we are supposed to get to Beijing if you keep up this shit? You have been acting like this all day! Oh my god, Tengfei, are you okay?"  
Tengfei mumbled something with a dizzy expression on his face. He seemed fine beside the blood oozing from his head.  
"Fine! You get old with him! I don't want a translator anymore! I can't ... I can't take it anymore with you two!", Altaïr shouted against Malik. "Get a room!"  
"What?"  
Instead of delivering an explanation, Altaïr simply ran off.

About half an hour later Altaïr was alone in some sort of park. There was alot of greenery around him and 'nosy' people in the distance.  
Altaïr was done with the world of humans. With their religion. With their clothes. With their useless bodies. With their sexy Maliks.  
Now he had rolled into a ball and tried to smoothen his anger as well as his hunger. As long as he had been an eagle he had been able to hunt for himself. But now caught in this stupid body with feet over which you could fall, with fat, warm globby fingers, bad eyesight and even worse sound...  
Humans really made bad hunters. How have their survived for so long?

"What a poor little boy you are~", a liquid voice purred from a nearby lake.  
Altaïr tensed up. Not much later a beautiful woman with large breasts and long flowing white hair was sitting next to him on the park bench. "You shouldn't be alone, you know?"  
"Get lost."  
"What?"  
"I know the likes of you. You are one of /them/.", Altaïr didn't even graced her with a look for he was still grieving.  
"I'm sorry all this happened. Can't we just forget about it and start over?"

Now Altaïr looked up, his golden eyes hard and without emotion. "No. You and your brethren want to kill me. Why would you be different, Santeira?"  
"Because I /am/ different.", she was still rather cheerful. "Look, I am not responsible for the actions of the others. Just pretty much like you are not responsible for the actions of all the birds."  
She reached out her hand to touch his hair under his hood but Altaïr jerked away.  
"Stop that."

"I'm sorry.", Santeira repeated and pulled her hand back. "...This human really hurt you badly, right? He does not deserve you."  
"What do you know about him? Malik isn't a bad guy."  
"But he had mistreated you all day. Does it not hurt?"  
"Of course it hurts...", it had hurt because to his view, he enjoyed being with this Tengfei guy much more than anything he had ever done with Altaïr. "It shouldn't hurt."

The eagle sighed. Emotions like these were new with him. Even when birds such as him would breed and have a mate, it would rather act upon genetics. Upon pure instinct and the purpose of getting children and all. With Malik there would be of course no offspring. So in these terms it was really unusual.  
"Maybe this human body of yours does this to your head, eaglet.", Santeira half-bemusedly assumed.  
"Don't call me that.", but she might be right.

"He left you heart broken. That human should die.", Santeira suddenly said and got up.  
"What are you up to?"  
"I will kill Malik."  
"Before you do that I will kill you."  
"Even though he does not love you?"  
"Y...yes.", Altaïr had not hesitated because he didn't believe he should save Malik but because the idea hit him hard that it was not even important to be loved back as long as the person he loved was well. Why did he even like Malik all that much? Malik had said that people would neglect him because he was crippled. But Altaïr had to disagree. He liked every little thing. Like in the morning when Malik ruffled through his own messy hair instead of using a comb or something just as useful. The small goatee on his chin. Or how he held the bottle of water when he wanted to drink. The way he mastered the daily life just as graceful...  
Malik deserved to live! And a good life too. If that meant that Altaïr was not there with him to share it... so it had to be.  
Without really taking note he had started to cry.

"Is it perhaps the fact you are a bird? Have you ever showed him your real face?", the beautiful woman that Santeira was had now turned into a snake and wrapped herself around Altaïr's body. "Or it is because of your personality...In this case you might have a chance. All you have to do is change everything you are."  
In the current state of mind that Altaïr was, he would do anything to get Malik back.  
"Easiest and most guaranteed way is to die...", Santeira whispered and as she came closer to Altaïr's neck, she exposed her two very long poison-filled front teeth.

"Altaïr! I finally found you!", a familiar voice cried out.  
Surprised, Altaïr looked up. Now he felt even more vulnerable than in his wingless eagle form. This was the time when Santeira bit him and pumped him full of poison in a moment.  
"You will slowly and violently die.", Santeira promised as she slithered down Altaïr's body. "But you will find peace."  
Malik noticed the snake as Altaïr started to shake.  
"Damn creature!", Malik cursed at the snake and used the green orb to trap Santeira in place. "Altaïr, what's happening?"  
"I poisoned him, that's what's happening.", the snake coldly exclaimed. "And he will die because of you."  
Malik grabbed the snake. "What does that mean, you little shit? Is there an antidote?", the scholar was smart enough to hold Santeira right behind her head so she was unable to bite him as well.

Altaïr on the other hand had fallen down and struggled wildly with death.  
"Give me the antidote, or I give you a similar fate, snake.", Malik glared. He was running out of time. He pressed harder where he held the snake.  
When Santeira still didn't reply, Malik added more and more pressure to his grip. Having only one arm he was unable to hold Santeira and use something else at the same time, so he had to come up with an alternate way.  
But Santeira spoke up.  
"I... I need to bite him again. The second load will be the counter-poison."

Quickly, Malik jammed the teeth of the Snake once more into Altaïr's soon dying body. It actually helped. The poison had been effective and quick in it's work. So had been the counter-poison.  
But if you think that Malik let Santeira get away with this, you are mistaken.  
As soon as Santeira thought she was free to slither away, Malik drew his sword quickly and stabbed the tip of the blade into her head.  
What was left behind was a cerulean orb.

The next thing Altaïr knew was how he woke up in a nice room. The room was held simplistic. On one wall was a big drawer system with red laquered wood. Then there was the bed.  
A large, circular hole let to the garden. The 'hole' was also veiled with half-transparent white curtains.  
The garden itself was just as neatly taken care of as the garden back at the great mosque.  
Now Altaïr slowly got up. He still felt shaky, then noticed his body was not human like. He was a small eagle. He rolled over and looked around in suspicion. Then he hopped out of the bed and towards the garden.  
He liked the view of the pond with the lily pads and the reed.  
Then he spottet him!

Malik was lying in the bed and snored peacefully. Altaïr regretted having jumped out of the bed already because how he couldn't go back in this size. Or was he already recovered enough to return to his human form. He tried and he managed it.

His form grew at the same time as the other changes begun. His knees bent forward, the pattern of the feet and the feathers disappeared. The split beak became soft lips with a prominent scar. The one thing that remained largely the same were the amber eyes.  
Altaïr felt sorry now that the memories came back.  
He felt gruesome for having caused Malik trouble again. And again Malik had to save him.  
The eagle-now-human sighed and went to the drawers on which top lay a stack of clothes. Not his own but new ones in Chinese style. They fitted him in terms of size, but the sleeves and leg pants were kind of short.

The Changshan he got to wear were a nice red – even silk! There were also black embroidery here and there. On secound thought Altair considered that these clothes might as well not be meant for him. But going naked was out of the option. Humans were picky about that after all...

"Mmh... Altaïr..?", he heard Malik softly murmur.  
"Malik.", before he could think about it, his lips had already said the name and his body moved to the bedside.  
"Thank god, you're there...", Malik smiled softly.  
Was he still half asleep? Must be.  
"Malik...", Altaïr made a sad face and sat down on the edge. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I just... I don't know anymore."  
"These clothes look good on you.", Malik just said and smiled a little. Then he reached out to feel the fabric of Altaïr's sleeve.  
"...Thank you... I guess?", now Altaïr blushed.

"I think I was jealous. ... b-because you talked to Tengfei this whole day. It was... it felt terrible for me. Not that you were talking with him. But the fact that you looked like you were enjoying yourself like that with him. I want you to enjoy yourself. But... if... ", Altaïr stuttered. Yet he had the courage to speak about his feelings since no one had taught him otherwise through social pressure. "If I cannot make you feel that way it means I don't do you any good. That means it, right?"

Malik looked at Altaïr. And he had to be honest that he was impressed by this statement. Not only that the eagle had spoken about his feelings but also that the bird was capable of such feelings. Still, Malik had to snort.  
"Do you really feel that way?", he asked. He didn't mean to laugh about Altaïr. But the thought was just too silly to him. "I admit it was nice talking with Tengfei, but he does not mean more to me than you do Altaïr."  
Altaïr looked at Malik with a furious blush.  
"I love you, Malik."


	5. Chapter 5

A Journey to the East

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
This is an Adaption of 'Journey to the West' with Sun Wu Kong.

_

(tengfei had learnt arabic at the great academy of beijing, his father is in charge of the royal library)

 **(play in 1200 AD)  
** (Langsam, Blitz, Sonne)  
Beijing – Forbidden City, Emperor's palace

Bikara

Schwein

Explosion

Zhengzhou

Orange

Anira

Drache

Restauration

Beijing

Gold

Haira

Widder

Langsam

Purple

Mekira

Tiger

Blitz

Yellow

Shotora

Hund

Sonne

White

Kubira

Ratte

Schwertstreich

Samarqand

Dark Grey

Killed by Malik

Makora

Affe

Pflanze

Kashgar

Green

Killed by Altaïr

Basara

Stier

Eis

Urumqi – Jade Lake

Light Blue

Passed by

Indara

Pferd

Wind

Jiaohe Ruins

Light Purple

Killed by Malik and Altaïr

Anteira

Hase

Mond

Dunhuang

Light Yellow

Killed itself?

Santeira

Schlange

Wasser

Xian

Blue

Killed by Malik

Shintara

Hahn

Feuer

Xian (Tengfei's house)

Red

Killed by Altaïr

(Altair attempted to steal a powerful weapon from ? [Eastern Dragon King],  
get thrown from heaven, Heavenly Warriors are sent to torment him, [Buddha crushes him underneath the mountain of five elements, is trapped there for 500 years],  
Malik rescues Altair from the mountain,  
demons want to eat Maliks flesh to gain immortality,  
Holy Scriptures, a mission

\- Celestial Plain;  
Takama-ga-hara  
Lofty, sacred world; Dwelling place of the kami. It is connected to the Earth by the bridge Ama-no-uki-hashi (floating bridge of heaven)  
Yamato Ark on Lake Laochi; In place of the Floating Bridge

1\. Deva-gati (Devas)  
populated by godlike beings with great power, wealth and long life. The privileges make them blind for problems. They lack wisdom and compassion. These Deva will be reborn in another of the 6 realms. Ignorance.  
2\. Asura-gati (Titans)  
Asura are strong and powerful beings, sometimes enemies of the Deva, marked by fierce envy. Karma of hate and jealousy causes rebirth in the asura realm. Bossy. Belittling others. Envy.  
3\. Preta-gati (hungry Ghosts)  
Pictured as beings with huge, empty stomachs - pinhole mouths, necks too thin to swallow. Associated with addiction, obsession, compulsion. Greedy.  
4\. Naraka-gati (Hell)  
The inhabitants here have a short fuse. Everything makes them angry. Unchecked anger and aggression can cause rebirth in hell.  
5\. Tiryagyoni-gati (Animals)  
Animal beings are marked by stupidity, prejudice and complacency. Sheltered lives, avoid discomfort or anything unfamiliar. Ignorance.  
6\. Manusya-gati (Humans)  
Human realm is conditioned by passion, doubt and desire. Enlightenmend is at hand in the human realm.


	6. Chapter 6

A Journey to the East

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
This is an Adaption of 'Journey to the West' with Sun Wu Kong.

_

It had been Altaïr's decision to break into the castle at night time. Not with Malik though. It was just too much of a problem. With himself alone he could climb walls, buildings. He had some makeshift night vision that made guards appear glowing red...  
He was just downright made to be a thief or something, he muttered to himself.  
Also, Malik wouldn't complain - well afterwards he might, but now he wouldn't. Also no awesome cool Tengfei with his uber-Chinese Kung Fu skills and much less the trouble of his daddy losing his job.

This was the sort of 'being-alone' that Altaïr enjoyed. He could be himself. No need to pretend.  
The only problem was that he didn't know where to go. The area was huge. He opted for the building in the centre. Of course the Emperor had to be in the centre.  
When he had almost reached the centre, he figured that it was more about the artefact than the Emperor. And the artefact might be in some special-building.  
Thinking twice...  
He had no clue if the Emperor used the thing often.  
It was a brush that could recover things. If a bridge was destroyed, just brush over it from a distance and once the ink is dried up, the bridge is good as new.  
So the legend.

"If I were a magical brush... where would I be?", Altaïr whispered to himself, his index resting on his lower lip.

Suddenly the sun was up and Altaïr was blinded by the sudden brightness. Obviously he was about to be spotted and wanted to run to a good hiding spot. But everything seemed to be going slow...so slow...  
Then, the world around him fell back into darkness.

"The sun is now up for quite a time. Actually it should be much earlier.", Tengfei mused. "Is Altaïr up?"  
"He's been up long before us too.", Malik looked grumpy and had a piece of torn paper in his hand. There was nothing written on it. Instead, blotches of ink and a tiny eagle walking to a sparkling house. The message was obvious. "Altaïr went to the castle... to the Forbidden city."  
"Without us?"  
"Obviously."  
"What do we do?"  
"I don't know... maybe we should pay your father a visit.", this seemed to be the most useful thing. Without aiming directly, they would maybe get news if there had been an intruder this night.

At the main gate, the guards at first didn't want to let Malik through, but after Tengfei explaining alot and taking full responsibility for Malik, they were allowed to pass.  
In the library, Tengfei's father - a man in his 50s - is busy sorting books.  
"Yes, I have heard rumours.", rumours go around fast.  
"Near the Hall of Military Glory', they have chained a man to... 'enjoy the sun'.", Tengfei's father frowns. The Chinese torture methods are among the worst of the world. They know how to turn a man's world into the world of pain.  
"Thanks. We might see into that."  
"Son, do you really want to...?"  
"Yes... This man might be a friend. A friend with a tendency to find trouble.", Tengfei actually had noticed so much during their journey towards Beijing. Even when they didn't meet any heavenly Guards this time.  
And Malik was not exactly allowed to roam the place all by himself.

On the other side from the Library Halls, there was the 'Hall of Military Glory'. This Hall and its surrounding buildings were home to the Military side of the Empire. The highest ranked Generals were living here with their families. Also, there was a big store of weaponry. Sometimes, when the old Generals were bored, they loved to torture.  
Among them were also two of the Heavenly Guards today - easily recognisable by their white hair and golden eyes that all Heavenly Guards shared.

Malik saw them, but tried to keep calm on the outside. He was glad that not many have mastered to read his emotions from his body language. As he looked around, he saw Altaïr. In his human form, but chained to the floor and badly beaten and bruised. His legs were broken.  
Bad.  
Also Tengfei had taken notice from Altaïr and his face turned to a stone mask. He drew Malik to the side to talk to him. "How will we get him from here?", he tried to sound normal. Malik shrugged. He was not good with spontaneous plans.

Some of the Generals had noticed the two of them and invited them over.  
"Wanna see the Little Bastard we found in the Forbidden City this night? He looks so puny.", said one General and tossed the remains of his breakfast at the 'Little Bastard'.  
Tengfei didn't need to translate this to Malik.

The wish of freeing Altaïr was burning vividly in his chest, but with only one arm to use, Malik was basically useless. With the Military and the two Guards here anyway. Had they known that someone would come for Altaïr?  
Malik absentmindedly shoved his remaining hand into his bag and felt the smooth surface of five marbles. A plan formed in his mind.  
"What is near this Hall?", he asked Tengfei.

The sun turned into a crescent moon. A huge wall of water formed around the Hall, then the Hall got wrapped into Bamboo and Vines. The Generals and Guards shouted. The sun fought back against the moon which turned the sky into an eerie red.  
At the same time that this happened, Tengfei ran over to the 'Building of Reserving Treasures' which was just west to the Military Hall. Inside, he roamed the shelves that were full of treasures of all sorts... until he found a small pillow with a golden marble. He grabbed the marble and ran straight out of there, back to where Malik was trying to keep the Generals and the Guards at bay.

Thunder crashed and Lightning struck the Hall. Over and over again.  
Tengfei knelt down next to Altaïr and smacked his face until he was conscious again. A pained groaned escaped his lips. Tengfei urged the newly achieved marble into Altaïr's hand.  
At the same time, the Hall exploded, along with Maliks barrier made from water, Bamboo and Vines.  
The Generals were dead, but the Heavenly Guards had turned into their animal form. A white Tiger with red stripes, and a Ram with a big musical horn across its back. A white wolf and a white Boar joined them.

"Shit.", Malik rarely cursed. He still held the used marbles between his fingers. He felt drenched and weak for a moment. Then his left arm filled the sleeve and since had it pinned up for the most time, the sleeve ripped a little. "What?"  
"Sorry.", Altaïr grinned and stood fine on his both legs like they had never been broken. Still he was chained to the ground.

The three friends were practically outnumbered. Three Heavenly Guards against two mortals and a demigod was really unfair.  
Altaïr but also had a plan. He used the red marble to melt the chains that restrained him.  
As the Ram sounded its horn, Altaïr used his wind marble to return the favour.  
The Horn was the instrument that would make everything slow. And with the wind the slow 'beam' was directed back at the Guards. For a brief moment, the red sky turned a little darker, meaning that Malik gained more control.

"I suggest we pick one of them and then take them out.", Altaïr suggested.  
"Which one?", Malik rubbed his right wrist.  
"The Ram controls the Slow, the Wolf controls the Sun, the Boar controls Explosions, the Tiger controls Lightning. Which one would you like least?"  
"I think we should get the Ram.", Tengfei suggests and has his weapon ready. Altaïr takes the dark grey marble from Malik to summon a sword.

The slow-spell was nearing its end and they were able to not only fell the Ram but also the Boar. The Tiger sent jolts through all of their bodies. Now that the Hall was gone, the Lightning could finally hit them. Even when the Tiger was one of the Guards, his powers still obeyed the laws of nature and that meant that lightning always looks for the shortest distance.

Now taken out, the wolf turns back into human form. A graceful and cute looking girl. She walked over and collected the marbles from Maliks limb hands.  
"N-no!", Altaïr forced his body to move according to his command. No! They had gone so far! Just for this? They still needed the golden orb! He needed it!  
The sun went up again. Apparently Malik lost the battle for control - even before letting go of the orb in question.  
The cute girl smiled.

It was then that it happened.

Altaïr will never remember how he did it. But after regaining consciousness. he was left there with 11 orbs. The 12th possibly being the Bull that they missed some time ago...  
There was no blood, for the Heavenly Guards don't leave anything behind when they die - except for the orb.

Slowly, Altaïr looked around. The battle was over. The sun shone normal, like it would on any afternoon. The buildings in immediate reach were destroyed beyond repair and in the distance were some figures - presumably inhabitants of the Forbidden city.  
The bodies of Tengfei and Malik still lying limbless.  
Altaïr went near them and checked on Malik first. Malik still breathed, but he had terrible burns... burns that had come from the lightning that had hit them. The orb of restoration recovers that.

Tengfei however didn't not breath.  
Even after attempts of using several marbles in favour of getting him back to life.  
"He's... he's gone.", Malik muttered.  
Altaïr nodded. "We need to leave.", the distant figures came closer. "Use this golden orb to draw on my back. ...Make my wings return."  
Malik obeyed.

At first, there was just one big, black tinted mess on Altaïr's back that was dripping to the ground. Then, he moved the fairly large wings and it blew away the surrounding rubble and almost Malik too.  
The brownish wings of Altaïr look somewhat pretty.  
"Will you be able to fly?"  
"Honestly, I don't know ... with extra luggage anyway. I need to carry the two of you."  
Malik nodded. Altaïr could leave Tengfei behind, but... it would be kind of heartless to have his father see Tengfei like that.  
"Try it."

Altaïr held both Malik and Tengfei tightly as he flapped his wings with great effort. It didn't quite work and Malik used the wind orb to help.  
Lower than expected, they made it over the wall and back into Beijing.

"It seems our adventure is over, right?", Malik muttered.  
They had delivered Tengfei to his aunt's house and were now walking around aimlessly.  
"Not necessarily. Not if you want...more."  
"More?"  
"More.", Altaïr looked at the sky and then smiled at Malik. "Do you want to see my home?"  
Malik thought for a brief moment, then smiled too. "Sure."

Once again, Altaïr unfolded his large wings, he hugged Malik, then set off with him.  
Malik was much lighter than with Tengfei together.  
And now, they headed for the Celestial Plains. For the place Altaïr came from.

Past the height birds usually fly. Past the clouds and between the stars. And yet in a complete world of its own.  
There is a large mountain in the middle, nested by clouds. Plains of the greenest grass that Malik has ever seen. Clear rivers. Vast forests.  
And finally a coast that is perfectly shaped, as if cut with a knife. Yet, there are nests all over in niches of all sizes. In the middle of it something that looks like a pimple from the distance.  
It is a sort of screen made of bamboo in the shape of a shield. Inside is a rather large nest on which Altaïr and Malik land.

"This one... is my bed. My house, if you will. ... yea... well, it's not exactly made for humanoids.", he scratches the back of his head. "I would change it too. I became human and was not really able to get back to that."  
"Hm.", Malik is not sure what to make of it. He sits on the edge and sees the nest made from all sorts of things. There is straw, feathers, pieces of cloth. But at least it is somewhat clean. No bird poop in here. Right, who would poop onto his own bed? Not even birds would do that, right?  
"Well, we got 11 orbs now. The 12th orb should be an easy one. We just need to find Basara, the bull and then we got it. And do you know what happens, when you have all twelve?"  
"Uh... no?"  
"You get the chance of being really immortal... when you are already a demigod. In your case, you might become a demigod too."  
"And then what?", Malik glares at Altaïr.  
"Hm... I don't know? It's just a plan. I could also fly back down to earth, drop you somewhere near where we started and pretend that nothing ever happened."

Malik isn't sure. After all these adventures, taking out the last Heavenly Guard sounds like a walk in the park. But what's he gotta do with being a demigod? Would he change? If yes, what would he change into?  
He looks at his palms and actually this is an unusual but nice sight. His left arm is untrained and now he has problems with balance. But other than that, it is not like he wants the left arm to be gone again.

"Let's do it. We can still see what to do with those orbs afterwards, right?", Malik smiles.  
"Alright.", Altaïr aims to hug Malik once again, but stops and frowns. "...I have no idea where to look."  
"Well, last time we seen him was down on earth."  
"Yes, he was... guarding the Queen Mother"  
"Who?"  
"The Queen Mother of the West. She was bathing in the Jade Lake. Uh... I mean, she was the one leading those banquets with the fruits of immortality. Those peaches. She is something like the head of all gods. Come to think about it, I wonder why she needed protection from the Bull that is much weaker than herself."  
"When you need protection from rats, you set up a rat trap, not a damn lion.", Malik said and made a face.  
"Oh... okay, makes sense."  
"Do you think that the Bull is still with this Queen?"  
"Possibly. ...Actually it would be a good starting point. If only if would not mean that I could lose my wings again."  
"You're not alone this time.", Malik gives Altaïr a convincing grin.


	7. Chapter 7

A Journey to the East

Good morning, good afternoon or whatever time you will read this.  
My native language is not English, so please excuse my poor grammar or use of words.

Pairing: Altair x Malik

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Disclaimer: Assassins Creed belongs to Ubisoft.  
This is an Adaption of 'Journey to the West' with Sun Wu Kong.

_

The Palace of the Queen Mother of the West was of course located on the westside of the tall mountain that was so typical for the large floating Island that made most of the Celestial plains.  
The Palace itself was spaceous and surrounded by rich gardenings. Altaïr landed safely with Malik somewhere beside the Palace where it was safe and no one could attack them right away.

"Okay...", now Altaïr had secound thoughts about dragging Malik into this. It was not so much about the Bull but about the Queen. The Queen was a very powerful goddess. Powerful enough to strip him off his wings. And when that happened again, he would hardly be able to protect Malik.  
And Malik was very important to him.  
Now on the other hand if they had success, he considered giving the twelve orbs to Malik, along with leaving to him what to do with those.

"I don't know how things will turn. The Queen is powerful and... well... It was an honour to have known you.", Altaïr gave Malik a sad look.  
"Quit talking such nonsense. Come, where can we find the damn Bull?", Malik simply went around the foliage where Altaïr had landed and looked for an entrance.

To their surprise, the Queen had expected them and held an icy blue orb in her hand.  
"Take it. And don't ever come close to here anymore.", she demanded.  
Malik and Altaïr exchanged puzzled looks.  
The Queen rolled her eyes and came the few steps down. It was Malik who finally took it.  
"Thank you?"  
"It will save alot of trouble.", she said sternly. "And now go. Hush."

Some place away from the castle, Altaïr and Malik had put the orbs together. Malik could have sworn to see the reflection of their respective owners inside each orb.  
"Now... I leave them to you, Malik. You fought bravely for most of them. And... I told you what is possible with them. I could be a complete god with those. Immortality... I don't want it, if it means to live without you. Even when you don't love me and all. I can't... I don't want that.", Altaïr was sure he'd never meet someone quite as Malik.  
Malik just nodded. He spread his hands over the orbs to touch each of those at once. They started to glow vibrantly in all their colours. The glow grew so intense that Altaïr had to look away.

When the light vanished, the orbs were gone as well. And Malik... now had wings. It were large, black wings on his back in a large size. The velvet wings of an owl.  
Malik himself was quite surprised too and looked at them in awe. Then he smirked at Altaïr.  
"You really are an Idiot when you think that your feelings are one-sided. I was aiming to get these... wings as well. It turned out I can stay with you. You'd have to teach me how to fly though."  
"O...Of course!", this statement had taken him by surprise and Altaïr was overwhelmed by his feelings, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry.  
"I love you Altaïr.", Malik pulled Altaïr into a kiss.

"So, do our adventures end here?"  
"Only if you want them to. There can always be more."  
"More?"  
"More.", Altaïr hugged Malik and jumped off the cliff of the floating island with him.  
On the way down, he briefly taught Malik how to fly. It was not that difficult as with the wings had come the hidden knowledge.  
As the two lovers descended through the barrier of clouds, they had become a black owl and a brown eagle.  
Forever soaring together.

\- The End - 


End file.
